


Get Out Alive - Hamilton

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Daddy Washington, Death, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, LGBT, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, a bit of smut, and peggy, jadison, mullet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: Zombie apocalypse AUA group of young people makes their way through the woods as they meet a young really exhausted man. What are their and his stories?





	1. The mystery man

The sun was burning hot as a group of young adults made their way through an abandoned city. It was quite peaceful. A younger girl with curly brown hair and a yellow shirt made her way to an empty car. "Maria! Look there's water!" The girl shouted in euphoria as she pointed at the water bottles.

The other girl walked up to her and smiled. "Peggy, you shouldn't be so loud what if the dead hear you? But it really is great." She had similar features like the other girl but wore a red jacket over an olive colored tank top. 

"Did you guys find anything useful?" A young man with also curly brown hair and freckles raised his voice. He was carrying a bat and smiled widely. "Yes, I found water! Isn't that great John? Did you or the others find something?" 

"Actually, Hercules found an old RV. But it is still working so we have a car now." The joyful boy helped Peggy and Maria to carry the water bottles to the car. "We can drive away now if you are ready, Lafayette?"

A man with a strong French accent simply replied with a 'yes' and started to drive. Lafayette was in America to study there as the corpses came back from the dead and began to haunt the living. As they passed the woods it got dark and the only things they could see was the little space the light covered. On the street were a few of the undead but most of them were lacking some limbs.

"I haven't seen a lot of undead in a while should we set a camp here? It does seem peaceful." Hercules, who had found the RV in the first place spoke up. He wore a bandana around his head and was cleaning his ax. 

Maria who sat in the back with Peggy was sound asleep while Peggy looked outside. "I don't know but I mean we've been extremely lucky today already. So why don't we rest. I think Lafayette would be really happy to be able to get some sleep too. Who should take the first watch?"

"I'll do it. You guys can go to sleep." John smiled as he took his baseball bat and stood up. The RV stopped. "I'll go with you." Peggy stood up and made her way outside with the young man. The weapon of her choice was a sword since her father had her go to sword training lessons.

"Are you sure that you want to take first watch with me?" John wanted to be sure that she wouldn't overdo it. "Yes, I am." She smiled and climbed onto the roof to get a better look at the surroundings. It was really quiet maybe a bit too quiet for a zombie apocalypse. But they enjoyed it. Being able to rest at times like this was a luxury. While Peggy kept watch from up above Laurens stayed in front of the door.

While he was sitting on the steps of the RV fireflies started to fly by. It was like a calm and beautiful dance of lights. This alluring waltz started off with a few light and evolved into something way bigger. All around the people were little light which circled calmly through the night sky. For just a brief moment of peace, John forgot about the apocalypse. It reminded him of the summer evenings he used to spend at the lake behind his home.

The stars were covered by clouds. It were really dark clouds so John assumed that it will storm. After a while, peggy went inside and exchange shifts with Hercules, who assured that the other didn't want to change to before climbing on the roof. Even if John was tired he wasn't really able to sleep, not with everything that was going on.

As Peggy went inside Maria woke up. "Do you think we'll ever find my sisters? Alive." She sat down and had tears in her eyes. "Of course, Peggy. They're fine. I'm sure about that." The other girl, who was still a bit drowsy smiled and hugged her. The chance of finding them wasn't too high but she didn't want to see Peggy so down. 

Before the apocalypse started Maria was in a really abusive relationship. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and beating her. Overall he was mistreating her. But she never had the strength to get out of it. Until the undead came. She killed him with a gun she stored in the bedroom just in case. But the way she killed him wasn't so morally acceptable. She shot him in the leg and left him for the zombies to get away. A few weeks after that event she met John and his group.

Everyone had their dark moments and things they weren't proud of. Even though Maria didn't want to lie to the rest she was too afraid that the others would stop trusting her and leave her behind.

While Maria did her best to comfort Peggy, Laurens saw a creature coming out of the forest. As it came closer he started to realize that it wasn't a zombie. "Please help me!" The creature, which revealed itself as a young man, cried out. John ran over to the man, who broke down into his arms out of exhaustion. "Guys! I need help!" Hercules came rushed down as he heard his friend cry for help. The rest came out, too. All of them were ready to fight some zombies. Confusion hit them as they saw the young man lying in John's arms.

"Was he bitten?" Lafayette looked at their guest in plain curiosity. "I- I don't know but I don't think so." John was still a bit shook and felt pity for the exhausted mess in his arms. But he continued to talk. "We should take him in. I'll take a look at him. Would you take over my shift Maria?" 

Maria just nodded and stayed outside with Hercules. But nobody got much sleep that night anyway. John placed the young man on the table and started to look for bites or stuff like that. The only things he found were cuts and some bruises. He wasn't sure what attacked him but he was sure it wasn't a zombie. "Peggy, could you give me our medical supplies, please?" With a nod, the girl gave him a bag full of some old medical stuff. John started to disinfect the other's wounds and treated them. 

The night was really quiet since the incident with the stranger and passed by quickly. John stayed at his side and waited for his to wake up. The now six started driving again. Lafayette ran over two crawlers (crawling zombies) as the stranger started to move. Laurens smiled at him welcoming, knowing that the other will most likely be confused by being in an RV and surrounded by unknown people all the sudden.

"Hello! I'm John Laurens you can call me John. Who are you?" He smiled again just to break the ice. The young stranger responded revealing his name. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. Alex is fine though. Thank you a lot for taking me in."

Lafayette noticed their guest was awake and stopped driving to go to the back too. "So our guest is awake? Je m'appelle Lafayette." He grinned at the still kind of confused Alex and then looked at John. "Was he bitten, mon ami?" "No not that I think at least."

"Hey! I'm Hercules Mulligan. Were you bitten though?" Alex just shook his head. "Dude, leave him alone the poor guy looks totally confused he just woke up." John shoved his friends away. 

Maria tried her best to look past the others. "My name is Maria and that is Peggy." Peggy smiled widely. "Happy to meet new people."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but you won't hurt me, right? Another question I've got is where are you driving at?" Alex looked at the group of people who still stared at the new face curiously.

Laurens looked at Alex and smiled. "No, we won't hurt you-" "As long as you don't try to hurt us." Lafayette threw in. John just ignored him and continued talking. "Secondly we were driving back to the rest of our group to pick them up since now we have an RV!" He was very joyful. "But now I've got a question." His smile got a bit more serious. "What the hell happened to you?"


	2. Meeting the group

Alexander was a lawyer before the apocalypse started. The men that attacked him were people whose friend got sentenced to death because of him. It wasn't like Hamilton made a mistake the man was guilty. He just did his job but a lot of people didn't care about that.

The lawyer explained his situation and Lafayette started driving again since they had to make it to their camp before sundown. "So how many people are in your group?" Alex got curious.

"With us and now you, we're ten people. They are all pretty okay. I mean you can really count on them." John smiled but the whispered an "at least most of them" into the other's ear. They passed by a few zombies which made them obviously uncomfortable. But they didn't get chased since their RV was way faster than these slow ones.

On their way to camp, they had a lot of time to talk and started to get along quite well. Especially Alex and John came along great. Maria was still a bit skeptic about taking in a stranger. But that was something totally normal at times like these. 

"There must be a way to cure this. I mean there is always a cure. Did you searched for something like that already?" The no longer stranger wasn't going to give up on hope. He still believed there was something to cure everything and to end this mess. 

"We actually didn't search for something like a cure," Maria added to the conversation before John could answer.

"Why not?" Alex wouldn't want to accept a world like that. Now Hercules turned around. "We didn't have an RV 'til yesterday and since then the most important thing was for us to find supplies. But maybe you can talk to George about it."

"Who is George?"

"He's like our team leader. George Washington is his full name and he's really good at managing everything." John smiled.

Just now Alex took a closer look at the man who treated him. The one thing that was really sticking out to him were his freckles. As he inspected the young man's clothes he noticed a few blood stains on his black turtleneck which was actually pretty hard to spot due to the color. 

The apocalypse was followed by so many broken hearts and broken dreams. But somehow John managed to keep his mood up. "Interesting. Say, John, how do you do it? That you keep such a positive attitude with all that is happening?" The question just came out of his mouth.

"Well, you see I just keep thinking that things could have been worse and I'm still alive. Just being here right now isn't something you can take for granted at times like ours. I'm also really happy that I met this group."The young men's smile just grew wider.

"Laurens, I like you a lot." Alex laughed a bit. "I really adore your view of things. In the end, we got this shot and I don't plan on throwing it away." The other put his arm around him. 

"Guys, we're there!" Lafayette stopped the RV and got out being greeted by the other part of the group. 

John took Alex by the hand and guided him outside to introduce him. The first on to notice the new member of the group was a young man. He was about Alex' age maybe a few years older.

"Who is this kid ?" The man walked up to John and took a closer look at the stranger. "I'm Alexander Hamilton. I got into a fight and your friends helped me." The man was surprised at how confident the other was in times like these. "Okay, I see my name's Aaron Burr. So is he infected?"

"No." John interrupted their conversation and shoved Alex away from the others. He was determined to get him to George first since he was their group leader. "George! I need to introduce you to someone." He looked at Alex. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. What is your name young man?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. The pleasure is surely mine. Your group is the first nice one I met so far." The young man smiled. 

"I don't want to be unpolite but I hope that you understand that we've got to watch you for a bit. You can never be too careful." Washington looked at Laurens. "Will you watch him?"

"Sure!"

"Does that mean I can stay?!" Alexander was actually surprised by how welcoming the other was.

"For now sure. You can stay as long as you don't do anything stupid." John smiled at Alex. He was always happy to meet new people.

"Thank you very much, sir." Alexander smiled in Euphoria. He found a group of nice people at least until now.


End file.
